i_didnt_do_itfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt, is an American teen actress and singer. She attended an acting year. She is signed with Abrams Artist Agency and Ford Models. Olivia got her breakout role as Kim Crawford on Disney XD's hit series "Kickin It". She stars alongside Leo Howard, Jason Earles, Dylan Riley Snyder, Alex Christian Jones and Mateo Arias. Also, Holt stars as Skylar in the 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie, Girl vs Monster. Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee, to parents Mark and Kim Holt. At the age of three, her family moved to Nesbit, Mississippi where she grew up after briefly living in Memphis. Since a young age, Holt has enjoyed gymnastics and cheerleading, and is currently starring in the Disney XD show Kickin' It. And starring in the up coming tv show "I Didn't Do It" She currently resides in Los Angeles, California with her family. Trivia *Her mom and dad are Mark and Kim Holt. *She has a older sister named Morgan Toll. *She has a younger brother named Cade. *She is signed at Paradigm Agency. *She was on her schools chess team. *Competitive Gymnast for 5 years. *At the age of 3, she started singing and began her career. *She loves competitive gymnastics and cheerleading. *She is currently living in Los Angeles. *Raised in the state of Mississippi. *In Mississippi, her best friend was named Courtney Elizebeth. *In LA, her best friend is named Jadin Gould. *She likes to watch Pretty Little Liars and Make It Or Break It. *Has a passion for making people laugh. *Olivia loves to walk on her hands. *She knows how to play Keyboard and Guitar. *Olivia acted in all sorts of commericals like Moxi Dolls, Jaxx Toys, Mattel, Kidz Bop and Hasbro Toys. *She has a yorkshire terrier named Diesel. *At her school beauty review, she was voted Little Miss Jaguar. *Olivia was the school president in seventh grade. *She is a Christan. *She starred in the Disney Channel movie Girl Vs. Monster. *Her celebrity crush is Harry Styles from One Direction. *She describes herself as outgoing. *Her mom drives her to the Kickin It Set. *Her favorite item of clothing is a scarf. *Her favourite acsessories are earrings. *She likes dressing up casual. *She is studio schooled along with her cast. *Olivia does not own a Kik. *She loves the song Payph one. *She moved to LA to achieve her career. *Olivia likes Let It Shine because the movie sends a message telling people to be true to who you are. *She plays video games with her brother and she likes Call of Duty. *She owns a Playstation 3 and a Wii. *Olivia cannot leave the house without her phone, lip gloss and sunglasses. *She started gymnastics at the age of 3. *Her favorite sports are gymnastics. *'Her favorite game is Dark Tag. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *Her stylist helps with her clothes on shows and films on an event she does it herself. *Her favorite food is Popcorn. *Olivia's favorite band is The Rascal Flatts. *Her height is 5'2'' .'' *She likes to chill and watch movies on her free time and the beach. *She likes to be comfortable so her style is stylish but comfy. *Jesus, her mom, acting wise and Reese Witherspoon inspires her. *Her acting carreer began when she started doing local theatre when she was little. *She said that " I didn't do it was going to be a new friends". *The last book she read was Lord of the Fly's for school. *She loves reading on her free time too because she says it's fun. *She would love to do a movie with Resse Witherspoon. *She plays violent video games with the guys on set. *Her biggest pet peeve is gossip. *She is allowed to date when she's 16. *If she was not acting right now she would be singing. *Her hobby is singing. *Her favorite movie right now is The Hunger Games. *What she loves about acting is being able to create a whole different character. *Her favorite type of music is a little bit of everything. *Her favorite part of Vancouver was the shopping. *Her favorite subject in school is Reading/English. *Olivia has 2 houses one in LA and one in Mississippi. *Olivia wears a retainer at night. *Her idea of a perfect date is hanging out like going to an amusement park. *Olivia wears glasses but not all the time and have never worn contacts in her life. *Her music will be released to the public in October. *She loves A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton and listens to it all the time. *When she auditioned for Kids Bop she was 10/11. *Her favorite rap singer is Nicki Minaj and the first song she listened to was Your love and she loved it. *Started acting at the age of 3 professionally at the age of 9/10. *Her best experience is The Kickin It show. *Her favorite food is also Chicken with Ketchup. *Favorite drink is Strawberry Banana Smoothie. *Favorite candy is Watermelon Patch Kids. *Favorite Snack is White Cheddar Popcorn. *She wears a size 6 and a half. *Favorite Fast food place is ChickFilA and her favorite restaurant is Rancho Grande. *The movie she love watching all over again and again is Beaches. *Her favorite movie is Tangled. Filmography TV Movies Commercials * Bratz dolls *Jaxx Toys *Mattel *Kidz Bop *Littlest Pet Shop *Kidz Bop 14 *TOMS Gallery View Olivia Holt's photo gallery here. View Olivia Holt's video gallery[[Video Gallery: Olivia Holt| here]]. External Links *iMDb *Twitter Category:Main Cast Category:Female Category:Main Actresses Category:Behind the Scenes